Young Sage
by PrimalSeptim
Summary: After Bringing back Sasuke, Naruto is banished by the Council and A Forged letter from Tsunade. What would happen if our hero decides that he has had enough of wearing a emotional mask and gets serious. Driven by Pride for the village that the former hokages and built, only one thing binds him to that place. Is it Secrets, Grudges, Hatred or Love. Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters of any anime that my appear so please don't sue me. **

In front of Konoha's Hokage Councillors

"Uzumaki Naruto." The Elder said

"You are hereby exiled from Konoha for attacking a fellow shinobi of the leaf…"

"What?" "Who?" Naruto exclaimed

"Your attack on Uchiha Sasuke…"

"I was ordered to bring him back, the bastard attacked me…" Naruto yelled.

"Your orders were to rescue Sasuke from the clutches of Orochimaru, not leave him in a coma." Another council elder said looking at the blond with disdain.

"I fought him to defend myself and bring him back. He rammed a Chidori into my chest and if it weren't for the Kyuubi I would have died and the bastard Uchiha you all worship would have continued to go to the Pedo-teme." Naruto countered.

"Uchiha Sasuke would never join Orochimaru of his own free will. You must have driven him to it demon." Another elder spoke up.

"And you're an idiot." Naruto shot back. "Where's the Tsunade no baa-chan?" he asked.

"The Hokage washed her hands of you demon." The councillor said.

"You are banished from Konoha and should you set foot in it again you will be executed by order of the Hokage." A council elder said and tossed Naruto a scroll. He read it and saw Tsunade's name (forged) and that of the Village Elders.

His head lowered and knew that was that but Sakura's words still vibrated through his mind.

**(Flashback)**

Sakura I'm sorry for what I did to Sasuke would you please forgive me

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"I HATE YOU NARUTO, WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE!"

"NO ONE CARES; JUST GO AWAY YOU FUCKING DEMON!"

(**End flashback)**

"You will be escorted beyond Konoha's borders. Anbu!"

A pair of ANBU ROOT members appeared. "Take this trash and escort him from our city. He is not to be harmed unless he sets foot back."

The white masked ninja grabbed Naruto's arms.

"We give you half an hour to gather your possessions from your home."

Naruto remained silent. His once shining blue eyes were dim and his face emotionless.

"Do you understand Uzumaki?"

"Yeah" His once loud voice cold with absolutely no emotion.

The ROOTS ANBU vanished with him in a swirl. The Council looked at one another in joy. They did it. They might not have been able to execute him, but exile was a start.

Naruto looked around his shabby hovel that was his apartment. He packed some clothes, his ninja gear, and a couple of photos and then looked at his fridge. The food had gone bad, not that there was much to begin with? He filled several bottles with water and stored them in a scroll. He stored the rest of his things in another scroll and turned and dropped the key on the counter looked at the faceless Anbu who stood by the doors.

There's nothing here for me, there never was. He thought heading for the door.

"I'm done." He said in the same dead voice.

The Anbu grabbed him and they vanished once more in a twirl of leaves.

They appeared at the gates and Naruto without prompting was walking out the gates.

"Naruto nee-san!"

He kept walking; his head down, his posture slumped.

"Boss!" another voice called out.

Naruto sighed and turned to see Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi running towards him.

He looked at them sadly; this would be the last time he got to see them.

"Hey guys." He said his voice still flat.

"Nee-san, you got another kick ass mission?" Konohamaru asked.

"No." Naruto said. "I've been exiled."

"WHAT?" three voices rang out!

"You can't go!" Konohamaru said. "You're supposed to be my rival…"

"Sorry Konohamaru. The Hokage and the Council exiled me for attacking their precious Uchiha." Naruto said.

He reached up and untied his forehead protector. "Konohamaru give this to Iruka-sensei for me. I won't need it anymore."

He then ripped the necklace from his neck and gave it to Konohamaru. "And return that to the Tsunade. I'm not precious to her, and she'd want her grandfather's necklace back and not around the neck of someone like me."

By this the three youths were crying and Moegi was hugging him around the waist tightly sobbing. "Don't go. Please."

"I have to. If I don't the ANBU here are ordered to execute me."

Konohamaru sobbed as he hugged the blond he thought of not only as his rival, sensei but his big brother and friend.

"Oh and tell Hinata what happened please. She was one of the few people who didn't make fun or judge me. Tell her that I'll see her again". He turned his head to the Hokage monument and felt sad that this village had stepped on the previous hokages ideals of the will of fire and to care and protect this villages younger generations.

"It's up to you now to become Hokage Konohamaru. Make the old man proud."

Konohamaru rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'll become Hokage nee-san. And I swear I'll make you proud of me."

"I already am Konohamaru. You'll be great Hokage someday.

(**Time skip outside Konoha boarder)**

"Ok demon it's time for you to die" said the ANBU.

"What" Naruto said but before he could react he was kicked in his face and was sent flying towards the tree.

Shit Naruto said I can't tack on two of them I've got to think of a plan to tack them out…

Then Naruto got up and said "time to end this "then he flashed through sign and said Kuchiyose no Jutsu and slammed his hand on the ground and then a huge frog appeared.

"**GAMABUNTA** " Naruto screamed

"**What the hell Naruto why would you summon**" Gamabunta replied

I need your help I'll explain later.

"**Ok let's finish this**" Gama said

Shit the ANBU replied if we take on the toad our mission will be compromised.

Ok retreat the ANBU replied the mission has been compromised and with that ANBU disappeared.

"**Ok Naruto you've got some explaining to do**."

Ok let me start from the beginning…

**(Meanwhile in Konoha)**

Tsunade glared at the scroll on her desk. Those arrogant assholes! How dare they! She raged in her mind.

Currently the Elder council was arguing with Tsunade for "possible" treason for what they'd done.

She swore again as her eyes fell on the necklace and Haiti-ate on her desk.

She'd been surprised when Konohamaru stormed into her office yelling at her.

**(Flashback)**

The door to the office exploded inwards and Tsunade came to her feet and was surprised to see Konohamaru with Moegi and Udon behind him, standing over the unconscious body of the Chuunin that had been guarding the door.

"HOW COULD YOU? HE THOUGHT YOU CARED!" Konohamaru raged storming into the office followed by his two teammates.

"What the hell are you talking about brat?" Tsunade demanded waiving Shizune off.

"Don't give me that. You signed it along with the rest of those old bastards of the council. He thought of you as an aunt or even a mother, and you betrayed him!" Konohamaru snarled tossing a scroll at her.

"After all nee-san did for this village…he brought you back here and you exile him."

Tsunade looked at the young academy student in shock. She unrolled the scroll and read the order and was shocked to see her name on there.

"Those bastards. Those FUCKING OLD BASTARDS!" she slammed the scroll down.

"SHIZUNE! Get Ibiki and Anko here now along with a full squad of ANBU, make sure none of them are aligned with Danzo."

Tsunade looked at the scroll with the exile order in rage. Her eyes looked up to see Konohamaru.

"I did not sign this Konohamaru, I swear." She watched as the young man glared at her.

"I swear on my forefathers that I did not sign this. I promise, I will take care of this."

"Konohamaru-kun give her what Naruto-nee-san gave you." Moegi said.

Konohamaru still didn't believe the Hokage, but pulled out the Haiti-ate and necklace dropping them on the desk.

"Naruto was my friend; he was the first person to see me as Konohamaru, not honourable grandson. He treated me as an equal and I swear old lady, I swear I will become Hokage and show this village what happens to those who betray their heroes." Konohamaru spun and stormed out followed by Udon and Moegi.

Tsunade was in shock. Her little brother had been exiled and thought she had been part of it.

"JIRAIYA!" she screamed. She needed her old teammate to find the blond and bring him back.

She was soon joined by Ibiki and Anko and along with Shizune she told them what had happened and what they were going to do.

**(End Flashback)**

**(Meanwhile with Naruto and Gamabunta)**

"And that's why I'm here and not in the village…" Naruto said sadly.

"They kicked me out after brought back their precious Uchiha-teme."

"**Wow kid, that's rough. Really sorry to hear that… so what are u gonna do now that you have been tossed out?"**

"I really don't know. I was thinking of going to wave but they are a poor country so it won't be the best option to set up a living there."

Suddenly the Gigantic Boss toad had a brilliant idea, although he first needed to check if it would be possible to put it in effect. **"Oi Gaki, do you still plan on living as a ninja or you gonna become a civilian now that the Pathetic Rotten Village has tossed u away?"**

Naruto look at the Toad and Narrowed his eyes and looked up at the toad summon and said "DON'T EVER SPEAK BAD ABOUT THE LEAF OR I'LL KILL YOU"

The Toad boss could feel the killer intent radiating off of the genin. **"HA HA HA HA HA, you sure got balls kid, that's why I like you. I'll make you a deal. If you can survive for the next two weeks I'll give you a present"**

"OOOOOHHHH RRRRAAAAMMMEEEENNNN" Naruto Screamed

"**Quiet fool. Listen Gaki, make sure you stay hidden, we don't want any attention drawn to a sole Genin Jinchuuriki who is travelling without protection. Remember Akatsuki are still out there. Stay safe and remember our deal ok." **And with that the Toad disappeared back to wear he came from with the classic 'poof'

"Two Weeks, how hard can it be?"

Ok guys that's a wrap for now. Next chapter will consist of the two weeks. Also pairing is not decided yet. Plz Stay Tuned


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto

Well next chapter is here I hope I didn't do too badly with the previous chapter. Please note that the JL (Not the Justice League but Jinchuuriki League) will form later in the story because I personally like the fact that in the major stories that the jinchuuriki get together and they stand together to fight as a Unit. Also please note that I will try to upload daily or every second day.

What happened last chapter:

"**Quiet fool. Listen Gaki, make sure you stay hidden, we don't want any attention drawn to a sole Genin Jinchuuriki who is travelling without protection. Remember Akatsuki are still out there. Stay safe and remember our deal ok." **And with that the Toad disappeared back to wear he came from with the classic 'poof'

"Two Weeks, how hard can it be?

Chapter 2: Beginning with the 2 weeks.

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree thinking about how he would want to spend the duration of the two weeks. He also thought of the safest, non-hostile places he was able to go to. Three Places popped into mind. First Nami No Kuni (Wave Country), Second Haru No Kuni (Land of Spring) and Lastly Sunagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand) .

Out of all those options Sunagakure seems like the worst option because the main idea was/is to stay hidden. Nami No Kuni (Wave Country) has gotten back on its feet but not completely, but out of the three it seems like the best option since if he went to Haru No Kuni(Land of Spring) there would be chance of detection . From the position he was now, he calculated that he was about two days away from Nami. Since it was early afternoon he set out.

After about 3 hours of traveling he stopped and decided to cool off in the nearby lake. While removing his clothes he noticed that he still had some baby fat and that he had to make a plan to grow some muscle if he intended to get stronger. He then thought of his friend back in the leave village who had a problem with his chakra coils and therefore due to their undeveloped state he couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and therefore he only had Taijutsu in his arsenal. To become a good shinobi with Taijutsu alone would be tough but the only person that could rival Naruto's determination and stubbornness was Bushy Brows (Lee).

Deciding to get some training in, Naruto remembered the words of the Perverted Hermit and Kakashi Hatake (Naruto does not see him as a sensei anymore). That water walking is a good way to boost your chakra control but Naruto already knowing how to water walk decided to adjust the training regime. Trying to recall all the chakra control exercises he knew, he started working out a training schedule.

He knew how to spin kunai since it was basically the same concept as the rotation of the Rasengan, he could tree walk and water walk.

"Ok let's see if I can combine these exercises into better ones or maybe reinvent them" Naruto thought with a bit excitement.

**(Meanwhile in Konoha)**

Tsunade has been unable to calm down and since Naruto was 'banished'

"SHIZUNE! Any news from Jaraiya?"

"No Tsunade-sama. Jaraiya-sama is still searching"

"Dammit. Naruto wherever you are I really hope you are alright"

**(With Konohamaru)**

"Why would the council want to throw out Naruto-nii? What has he ever done to them? He even brought the traitor back and they throw him out?"

Moegi felt the same way but wanted to make Konohamaru cheer up so that that he wouldn't be too depressed that Naruto was banished. "Listen Konohamaru-kun. I know that you feel sad and angry but that won't help the situation. Remember that look on Naruto-nii' face? He was proud of us. Let's make the best out of a sad situation and fulfil Nii-san's wish and tell Hinata-nee-chan."

"Hai. I know and I will make Nii-san more proud of me. Ill become Hokage and change this Village."

**(With Naruto)**

Standing on top of the water surface he takes out two shuriken. Placing one on each palm he starts to concentrate his chakra.

"Ok let's see if this works. It will be slightly easier than the kunai exercise but maybe just maybe…" his thoughts drifting further.

Seeing the shuriken starting to move he decides to stop quickly after hearing his stomach moaning. "Damn I didn't even realise I was this hungry". Making two Kage Bushin, he assigns Clone A to go fish and the Clone B to collect wood. After sending them off he starts with his shuriken spinning again.

(With clone A)

"Damn, these fucking fish are fast and slippery." Deciding not to go for the catch but the kill he whips out two kunai whose condition was close to rusting. Jumping in making a splashing mess the poor fish didn't have a chance at the onslaught of shouting and rapid slashing. After getting four reasonably sized fish the clone took off back to the original.

(With clone B)

Ok let's see if I can find some nice pieces. While picking up some twigs under an oak tree a spider climbed onto the clones are. "AAAAHHHHH!. SPIDER!, SPIDER!,SPIDER!,SPIDER! SPIDER! SPIDER!". While flailing its around like a madman he stumbled over a root sticking out and hit its head expelling out of existence.

(With Original Naruto)

The Shuriken was spinning at a surprisingly fast speed. And he was thinking of adding more chakra to increase spinning speed to utilise his idea of using this as an attack (Got the Idea from Danzo) when he unexpectedly got the memory of the shadow clone that dispelled.

"Whoa that was surprising. I wonder KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU" two shadow clones appeared next to him. "OK you two I want you two to go and get the wood. When you are on your way back one of you dispel. I want to check something". Both replied with a "Yosh" and they were off.

"If what I think is true then this will be a very useful. I can already think of all the uses. Messages, Scouting, Chores, Learning, Fetching ramen, Chakra Control, Fetching more ramen and Training"

While going off on his train of thought he realised that he got the memories of the one shadow clone that assisted the other clone. Also going unnoticed was the other clone that went fishing. Looking at his soaked form the original couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha-ha laugh it up boss. Let's see you try to catch these slimy bastards". Leaving the fish on the river bank and dispelling himself. Memories and experience once again rushing to the original. With the clone holding wood arriving at the scene

"Well I guess I was right about the experience. I should actually be ashamed that I don't know how to slash properly or have a proper Taijutsu style but hey it's not my fault those assholes at the academy didn't teach me jack-shit."

After starting the fire and cooking the fish he ate and drank some water from the canister he had in his bag.

Noticing that the sun was in mid-sky he guessed that it was about a bit past 3 in the afternoon. "Looks like I should get moving if I wanna get to wave as soon as possible."

**(With the Konohamaru Corps and Hinata)**

"And that's why he won't be around anymore. He asked us specifically to tell you that he 'will' see you again. So please don't cry" said to Hinata who was obviously already crying her eyes out. "If only I had the courage to tell Naruto-kun how I felt, I could have gone with him."

"Awww come on Hinata-nee-chan please cheer up." But Hinata, with the illusion that she would never see her blond crush again turned around and ran home. When she arrived she ignored everyone on her way in and ran straight to her room and began balling her eyes out.

**(After 4 hours of constant crying)**

Snif-snif was all you could hear from Hinata's door. Her father wondered what made her cry so much but decided to give her time till the morning before he tried to find out since he knew that teenagers when upset needed(wanted) their space.

After another half hour of crying Konohamaru's words kept ringing in her head, almost like she was missing something. She tried to remember exactly what she was told. After a few min she realised something. "Konohamaru-kun said that Naruto-kun said that he will see me again so that means that maybe I will see him soon again then I can tell him how I feel." Standing up from her bed she walked over to the window and made a promise to herself. "I can't wait to see you again Naruto-kun and I promise that I will grow stronger and prove that I am worthy of you"

**(With Naruto)**

Achoo! Naruto sneezed. Having sneezed brought Naruto out of his thoughts and he realised that it was already night time. He knew that he was at a disadvantage, because without being able to see where he was going was dangerous especially to a lone ninja. "Ok I guess that I will have to stop for the night. Best option will be to go and sleep behind a bush to avoid chance of being seen." Walking over to a bush he separated it to see if there was space to sleep, not noticing it was poison ivy. Seeing that the space wouldn't be enough space he found a nice tree with roots sticking out that would be enough to hide behind. Laying down he took off his jacket and rolled it up and used it as a pillow. He lay down and drifted off into sleep. During the night he started feeling very itchy and had trouble sleeping. Deciding to scratch he found that it didn't help, but only made it worse. Looking at his hands and arms he found that he had a rash on his arms. He wondered what could have caused it and decided to stretch his legs a bit and look around his little camping area. After a few min of checking his surrounding he saw the bush that he was by earlier and saw that their leaves were different from the rest so he made the connection that they were something of a poisonous nature but didn't worry too much since the Kyuubi always healed him fast.

Going back to his sleeping area he lay down and thought on how many times he had depended on the Kyuubi, and if it wasn't there that he would have not been hated but also that he would have been dead without it.

"Hmm who thought old furry would care so much to help me so" He thought with surprise. "Well, have to get some more sleep. Long day of traveling."

(Next morning with Jaraiya)

"Damn!. My spy network is proving useless to find the Gaki." Maybe I can still find him since he didn't leave the village too long ago. Maybe I can use the toads to find out if he has summoned them and if they know where he is. Well better try that. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU (Summoning jutsu)." There was a big cloud of smoke and before the perverted hermit stood the boss toad Gamabunta.

"**HOI JARAIYA. WHAT DO YOU WANT" **The toad boss looked pissed at something but Jaraiya had a pretty good idea what was coming. "Hey you see Bunta there was a lil misunderstanding" Jaraiya tried to explain but got cut off. "**LISTEN HERE JARAIYA. WHAT THAT PATHETIC VILLAGE DID TO THE GAKI IS UNFORGIVABLE. HOW COULD THEY JUST THROW HIM OUT AFTER HE BROUGHT BACK THAT BASTERD OF A UCHIHA? NOW ANSWER ME. AND BE CAREFUL ON YOUR ANSWER JARAIYA" **the toad boss said. "Well you have every right to be unhappy with the leaf but please know that it was not my or Tsunade's fault. The council of elders decided to banish Naruto and forged a letter from Tsunade and he believes that he was officially thrown out. He even gave Tsunade her necklace back. He does not care for that village anymore. He has nothing that ties him to the village anymore" Jaraiya looked down in regret

After a moment of silence the gigantic toad spoke: "**well you are wrong about two things. One, the Gaki still cares for a few people in that village and that's a reason to hopefully one day return, and Two, you know he has conviction and determination and he still has something to prove to that village. He is gonna show them that he is not a dead last and that he will become powerful and the village will have no choice but to apologise for the crimes that they have done against him".**

"I take it that the kid has spoken to you then?"

"**Hmm"**

"So where is he then?" Jaraiya asked with excitement knowing that he hopefully had some good news for Tsunade. **"Sorry Jaraiya but the kid has gone his own way and hasn't summoned one of us since those Anbu attacked him"**

"WHAT?!"

"**Yeah, that's why he summoned me but it seems like I scared them off." I don't know what beef Anbu has with that kid but if he summons me again I will hunt them down like the insects they are." **Narrowing his eye he says a bit softer **"even if I have to go through the leaf. Minato would be disgusted.**

"I will find out why Anbu tried to kill the kid and inform you but please let me know if you have any news on the Gaki.

"**Since I am not angry at you I will tell you that the kid is safe and that our contract with him is still active meaning that he is still alive. And I know for a fact that he will make effort to stay alive for the next two weeks especially."**

"Why do you say so?"

"**Because I made a deal with him that's why"**

"May I know what this deal entails?"

"**Fine. I'll tell you part of the deal. I told that if he would be able to stay alive for the next two weeks that I will make sure he gets a lil gift".**

"Im taking it that you not gonna tell me what that gift is?"

"**Ha ha, how you guess"**

"Well Bunta thank you for letting me know the kid is alright. I'll let Tsunade know he is safe. Although I will still have to follow her orders to keep searching for him it will hopefully put her mind a bit at ease."

"**Hmm well then I'll be off. Later" **and the toad boss poofed out of existence back the land of the Toads. "Looks like I have to get back to Tsunade." And with that the Toad Hermit took off back towards the leaf to deliver the new turn of events to the Hokage.

**(With Naruto)**

Having slept a bit badly we find our hero being a bit grumpy. "Man that was one of the most crappies nights I had. Bloody rash. Note to self: Always check what type of bush it is before u jump in it."

While jumping from tree to tree he noticed that he was getting tired. After having travelled at max speed he realised that he made good ground and he would have guessed that he was about three quarter way to Wave country. As he kept jumping he saw that he ran out of trees to jump to and jumped down. Since that he was not far off the main road he decided that he should stay closer to it since there was more tree coverage there.

Naruto having noticed a few travelling merchants he decided to slowly approach them in case they are hostile. While scouting them he saw a few figures in the trees on the opposite side of the road. He found it strange that if they were supposed to protect the merchants, then why weren't they traveling together with the? Who are these people? Could it be that they are planning to raid the caravan of merchants?

Guess I'll have to see what these guys are planning.

Ok that's a wrap for this chapter. I said in the previous chapter that I would put in the entire two weeks into chapter two but decided against it. I still want a few things to happen before he meets the toad boss again.

If you guys and gals have any suggestion it would be most helpful. This is my first shot at this so any review will be good for me be it positive or flame

Next chapter: Fighting to discover results


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto and have no rights over it "(dammit)"

Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter but some stuff happened that kept me a bit busy. A special word of thanks to those few who gave positive reviews. Those who have any more suggestions it's more than welcome. If you think this storyline is cliché don't stop reading because it's just the beginning of the story. I plan on having a few twists both during and after the two weeks. Also it has been brought to my attention that I left out a few speech marks and I will try to fix that. Also it will be nice if I had a beta reader so if anyone is interested please let me know thanks. Also All OC names are pure incidental and have no connection with persons living or dead. I Hope u guys enjoyed the story so far. Well on with the adventure.

What happened last:

Naruto having noticed a few travelling merchants he decided to slowly approach them in case they are hostile. While scouting them he saw a few figures in the trees on the opposite side of the road. He found it strange that if they were supposed to protect the merchants, then why weren't they traveling together with the? Who are these people? Could it be that they are planning to raid the caravan of merchants?

Guess I'll have to see what these guys are planning.

"normal speech/small creatures/summons"

"**TAILED BEAST SPEECH/BOSS SUMMONS"**

"_THOUGHTS"_

Chapter 3 Fighting to discover results

(At Mount Myōbuku)

"**JIJI-SAMA, I WANTED TO ASK IF YOU AND SHIMA-OBACHAN WOULD PLEASE TEACH MINATO'S SON.** "My word Bun-chan… I never thought I would here you ask that after Minato's passing. May I ask what brought this up?"

"**WELL JIJI, I HONESTLY THINK THE GAKI NEEDS A CHANCE TO PROVE HIMSELF AFTER THE VILLAGE COUNCIL THREW HIM OUT. I ALSO OWE IT TO MINATO TO LOOK AFTER THE KID. I TOOK A LIKING TO THE GAKI AND HE IMPRESSED ME SO I MADE A DEAL WITH HIM. I TOLD HIM THAT IF HE COULD SURVIVE THE NEXT TWO WEEKS THEN I WOULD GIVE HIM A LITTLE GIFT."**

"WHAT! Why the hell would you promise him such a thing without even asking me first? You had no right to do what you did!" the sage bellowed very pissed off. **"PLEASE CALM DOWN JIJI. MY GIFT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE TRAINING OR EVEN INVOLVED WITH YOU. THAT'S WHY I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT TRAINING. THE KID HAS NO-WHERE TO GO AND EVEN THOUGH I TOLD HIM I'LL SEE HIM AGAIN IN TWO WEEKS I AM WORRIED FOR THE KIDS SAFETY." **

"I can see that you care deeply for the child Bun-chan but I promise you that I will bring this up with Ma, but I am curious as to what the gift is that you promised the kid." **"HA HA HA! YOU HAVE SEE HIS PRESENT A COUPLE OF TIMES EVEN IF YOU DON'T REALISE IT. TRUST ME THE KID IS GONNA KICK ASS WHEN HE KNOWS HOW TO USE IT." **"So I take it is a weapon?"** "DAMN, NOTHING GETS PAST YOU RIGHT JIJI. HAHAHA!"** "Tactic comes with age and experience Bun-chan. Remember that."

(With Naruto)

After watching the figures stalk the caravan of merchants he made them out to be hostile. Not wanting to get cut or beat up or killed, he started to form a plan of action. And the first thing he did was take off his orange jacket to show his black t-shirt.

(Meanwhile with the figures)

"Yakuza-sama, what is the plan?" asked the one figure to their leader. "Well Masato, we wait till they start to climb the upcoming hill then we attack. That cargo is as good as ours".Tsutomu, the last of the three was quiet the whole trip and looked uncomfortable with the situation but decided to keep quiet since he was outranked by Yakuza.

Yakuza looked at the two and decided to send one of them to the other side of the road as to attack from three directions. "Ok listen you two, I was told you two are capable of getting the job done and I hope u can deliver. I will go ahead to the hill. Masato, you stay on this side of the road and follow the convoy as we have been doing the past hour. Tsutomu, you go to the other side of the road and do the same. I will throw a kunai at one of the merchants and that will be the signal. I want you to surround the convoy and then it will be ours for the taking." Both nodded and understood what they had to do. And with that the three split up, each in their own direction.

Naruto noticed that one of the figures was heading his way and I thought that he was detected and decided to try and hide. It turned out that he wasn't detected and saw that he didn't need to use his plan since the enemy already did it for him. _"Good, now I don't need to split them up. If I guess right then this guy isn't above basic Genin. I can take him"_

And with that our blond friend crept up to his victim but tried to stay hidden. When he was about 6 metres away from Tsutomu he decided it was time._ "It's now or never". _He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and jumped Tsutomu grabbing his waist with his legs and his left hand over Tsutomu's mouth and slit his throat. The look on Naruto's face was not happiness, it was disgust. He didn't like this part of being a ninja but it came with the job description. He taught himself to clear his mind when he went in for the kill and tried not to look in his victims eyes when he kills them. It would save himself the nightmares and regret.

Quickly shaking the feeling off, he used the hand signs for Kage Bushin and whispered the Jutsu. Two shadow clones appeared and understood what needed to be done since they had all him memories. "Go" the original told his clones and the clones headed in Masato's direction.

(With the two clones)

The clones saw that their target was coming into sight and stopped. The clones nodded to each other and one of the clones seemed to vanish leaving a kunai in its place. The clone that was left picked up the 'kunai' and started to approach the criminal. Masato felt he was being watched and turned to scan the area. To his suspicion he saw he was being watch. "Who are you and why are you following me? And be careful on what you answer it may be your last" Masato said with an arrogant smirk.

"Who I am is none of your business" the Naruto clone said calmly and threw the kunai he held past Masato and embedded itself into the tree behind him. Masato couldn't help but laugh at the characters antics. "You think that pathetic attempt would scare me? Please kid, don't fuck with me!"

"That's what I call famous last words" the clone said and Masato wondered if the kid was insane or incredibly stupid. "What the fuck you talking about you lil prick, I'll kill you for making a mockery of me!" Masato got into fighting stance as Naruto started walking forward but heard a slight 'poof' a second too late as he felt as striking pain in his lower back and saw there was a clone behind him but it was soon over as the Naruto clone in front of him kicked him in the face knocking him out. Naruto searched the motionless 'nin' and discovered he had 2 scrolls and a small booklet in his jackets inner pockets. The Naruto Clone opened the three one after the other to find out if they would be useful to the boss (Original Naruto). The first scroll was a mission scroll._ "It seems that these two that we took care of were only Genin ranked and they retired to become bandits for hire.(guess it's safer than being a nin)"_ . The second scroll with some lightning Jutsu written in them._ "I know the boss will like this. Maybe he can convince someone to teach him lightning Jutsu."_ The small booklet was something the clone knew would be useful. He held in his hand the latest edition of the bingo book. "That is so cool the" 'shuriken' clone spoke up. "Yeah" the other replied. "Dispel yourself so the boss will know what we got". 'Poof' and the clone was gone.

And on that notion the clone that was left took a few moments to think and then took off to deliver the goods it found to the original.

(With the Original Naruto)

"_Well it seems that the henged shuriken shadow clone plan was a success. Seems like my assumptions and plans are working out more than usual… I have a bad feeling about this"_

That was when the shadow clone appeared with the two scrolls and bingo book. "I got money off of the other guy but this will definitely be useful. Good Job" he smiled to the clone and the clone 'poofed' out of existence. He then realised something… _"I just spoke to congratulated myself. Ha ha ha. Love that Jutsu."_

"_Well I defeated the puppets now where is the puppeteer. No doubt he is stronger than these two but the question is 'by how much'? I also have to refrain from using old furries chakra 'cause that would alert all nin in the area so I'll have to keep using silent tactics. So basically I don't have shit. Only powerful attack I know is Rasengan and that is not gonna help if I want the element of surprise. What is the world coming to when you can't beat up random people with a condensed chakra ball? _

""tsk, tsk, tsk" Naruto said.

"This sucks"

And end chapter guys and gals. Hope I didn't do too badly. Sorry if it was a bit short(Ran out of coffee) Next chapter will consist of the confrontation with Yakuza. Also note that I didn't describe Masato and Tsutomo on purpose because I just inserted them into the story to fill the gap of team members since most nin travel in teams.

We now also know that Gamabunta's gift is a weapon. The ability of the weapon was inspired from another anime and I will let you know from what when we get there.

Next Chapter will hope fully be uploaded tomorrow night at about 9pm so please keep on reading and thank to all of you who review.

Next Chapter: Confronted with his one weakness


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own or have over Naruto nor do I have any rights over it.

A/N: Sorry once again for this late update but some things came up that delayed the upload. Hope I u guys like the story so far. Some readers want me to give him the Rinnegan and it is in consideration but my new beta readers feel that it would make him overpowered and those kinds of stories usually end up predictable and boring. But if I receive enough reviews asking me to put it in somewhere in the storyline then I will take something out and put in the Rinnegan. Also Note this is gonna be a sort of flashback chapter even if it does not seem that way.

I thanks for those who didn't stop reading after the second chapter.

Well on with the story.

"normal speech/small creatures/summons"

"**TAILED BEAST SPEECH/BOSS SUMMONS"**

"_THOUGHTS"_

**JUTSU**

Chapter 4: Confronted with his one weakness

Naruto always thought in terms of fighting that he was a brawler. You know… trade blows till one falls, but he soon found that even if you were the toughest of brawlers or assassins or even Kage, you always had one weakness no matter how small it was. Currently he was facing his own… Genjutsu

(Flashback no Jutsu)

After the defeat of Masato and Tsutomu, Naruto pockets his newly acquired goods and decides to keep on following the caravan. Scanning the convoy he sees a total of 8 people. All of them seem to be merchants and are taking the risk of not having shinobi accompany them for protection. _"Stupid choice" _he thought sighing

He notices that they have started climbing a hill and about five minutes during the climb they stop as 3 kunai struck the road ahead. Immediately the merchants were at attention and knew that they were under attack. No sooner a figure jumped in front of them, but about 5 seconds after appearing a scowl appeared on his face. _"Where the hell are those two, I'm gonna kill them if they bailed"_.

Deciding to make the best of a failed evil situation, he goes at it alone. "Hand over the goods and no-one will get hurt!" he said to the group of merchants while picking up his kunai and pulling out another. Two kunai in hand he walks closer and closer to the first merchant. "Did you not hear me? I said hand over the goods or I kill you all!" The first merchant who goes by the name of Tando speaks up, "who the hell do you think you are threatening us? Leave us be"

"Well if you must know my name is Zamo Yakuza. And since you think you can play hero I will kill you first." he says gripping his kunai tighter and running towards Tando.

Not going unnoticed by Yakuza was the two kunai that was sent in his direction. Immediately jumping back he turns his attention to the direction that the kunai came from. "Whoever is in there come out before I kill these people" Yakuza shouted a bit pissed that his tough guy image was being damaged.

"Zamo Yakuza, Missing nin of the Hidden Mist Village, Last known rank Chuunin, specialises in Ninjutsu. Bounty currently 100 000 Ryo" said a voice coming out of the forest. Yakuza was getting nervous now because normally someone who spoke your record before attacking was a Hunter-nin. Bringing Yakuza out of his fear of being captured was when he saw his opponent. There before him stood Naruto in his orange pants and black t-shirt, with a shuriken in his right hand and kunai in his left hand. Deciding to question the missing nin, Naruto asks, "Now what is a Missing nin doing attacking a unprotected convoy of merchants?"

"Who the hell do you think you are you stupid brat! Get lost before I get angry." Yakuza said with annoyance written all over his face. Naruto knew that if he wanted to protect the merchants then he would have to get Yakuza away from his current position._ "Looks like I have to get his attention the fun way"_ Naruto thought with a foxy grin.

"OI YAKUZA, YOUR HEAD IS SO BIG THAT YOU PUT THE MOON OUT OF BUSINESS!"

Immediately Yakuza got pissed and charged at Naruto who turned and ran deeper into the forest. _"Just like I planned"_

Yakuza chased after Naruto and after 2 min of chasing, Naruto turned around with a big smile on his face and shouted, "YOU'RE SO UGLY WHEN YOU WERE BORN THE DOCTOR SLAPPED YOUR MOTHER!"

Yakuza immediately charged Naruto with murder in his eyes, running up to Naruto to stab him in the chest. When the kunai struck Naruto, he whispered softly "boom". Strapped to Naruto were 3 explosive tags ignited. Yakuza who saw this tried to run but was caught in the blast.

The explosion was fairly big but Yakuza still survived the blast. "Damn Fucker. Fucking brat was crazy". "Not as crazy as you for following a suicidal clone" came a voice from behind him.

Spinning around Yakuza came to the figure of Naruto still in perfect health and not a scratch on him. "What the hell! You mean to tell me you led me here?"

"Yeah, now we fight." _"Screw staying undetected, I'm taking this guy out"_

"Have it your way Kid. **Wind Release: Gale Palm**". Compressed air shooting out of Yakuza's hands heading straight towards Naruto, who in turns jumps to his left only to hear Yakuza shout, "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough". **A massive gust of wind came out of Yakuza's mouth and blasted Naruto into a tree hurting his lower back but nothing he couldn't fix thanks to the fox.

"Damn this guy is hitting hard. Staying on the defensive is only gonna be good for so long. Have to go on the offensive." Searching his weapons pouch he sees that he only has about 12 shuriken, 4 kunai and 3 explosive tags. Suddenly he gets a new crazy idea but was a bit sceptical on how much of his chakra it would drain since there was gonna be an addition. Grabbing a Kunai and attaching an explosive note to it he throws it and yells: **"Kage Exploding Shuriken no Jutsu"**

"**Water Release: Water Encampment Wall"**

Immediately Naruto felt the chakra drain. It wasn't that it drained his chakra completely, but he could feel the difference between this modified shuriken jutsu and the regular shadow clone shuriken jutsu.

The explosion was massive, as in coliseum massive. The fields grass was burnt away from the intensity of the explosion. The heatwave that come from it was also powerful. After the explosions seized Yakuza was nowhere in sight. "Damn, looks like I over did it with that last jutsu."

'CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP'.

Spinning around Naruto saw Yakuza who looked like he had seen better days as his jacket was burnt, he had burn marks on his neck and he was literally steaming. "That was a pretty clever trick you got there kid"

"Hmm, I try my best."

"Well your best is not gonna be enough. _"Hope this last bit of chakra is enough"_ I am ending this. Farewell you little prick, **Illutionary art: Jibakugan" **

Trying to avoid getting caught Naruto closes his eyes. After a few seconds Naruto opens his eyes and sees that he is still in the same field. Not feeling different and nothing seems out of place only one mystery remains.

"Where the hell is Yakuza?" he says after scanning the area.

"Wait, what is that? He asks noticing a shadowy figure approaching him.

(Meanwhile at Konoha hospital)

It has been about 2 days since Naruto had been banished and all of the Konoha rookies except Sakura were unhappy.

Hinata brought the group together a day after she herself was told of Naruto's banishment. They met at the hospital since Choji, Shikamaru and Shino were still incapacitated. She thought it would be best if she would tell them all together rather than one at a time.

"Ok Hinata, why did you wake us up at this troublesome hour?" asked the lazy Nara. "Oh just shut up with your talk on troublesome you lazy ass." said an irritated Yamanaka. "YOSH MY YOUTHFUL COMRADES, HINATA-SAN HAS CALLED US HERE TO DISCUSS SOMETHING IMPORTANT, LET US LISTEN WITH THE INTENSITY OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" shouted a hyped up Lee.

"Right please Hinata-sama continue" said the branch house Hyuuga

"H-hai, yesterday K-Konohamaru-kun came to s-s-see me. H-he told me that N-Naruto-kun had been b-banished a-after h-he b-b-brought the Uchiha traitor b-back."

"How can you say that about Sasuke-kun? He is in hospital that, that loser" said a slightly angry Sakura

Sakura in fact told the group that she was happy that the freak was gone and that he deserved what he got for harming her Sasuke-kun. She was immediately met with an open palm thrust. Everyone present turned to see who attacked and to their surprise, there stood Hinata, arm outstretched and Byakugan blazing. "How dare you, you pathetic excuse for a Kunoichi! How dare you stand there and say that about Naruto-kun." Everyone looked in surprise at Hinata's outburst.

Everyone knew the heiress as a quiet, timid and caring soul, but this person in front of them they did not know. "You say that he deserved what he got and but what did you do to bring the traitor back? Oh yeah you cried!

Sakura was about to argue but Hinata spoke up once again, "Watch your words Haruno" literally spatting out her name. Sakura knew that she was fighting a losing battle and walked out of the room.

There was a moment of silence before Ino spoke up, "Wow Hinata, never expected that of you."

After about 3 minutes, she got out of her rage and calmed down. "I am sorry about that everyone, it's just that she makes me so angry, she used Naruto to get what she wanted and trash talks him after she is finished with him." she says preparing to take her leave.

"Well if the elder council banished him then the only way to bring him back will be to get an order from them or the Hokage saying that he is reinstated as a Konoha Shinobi. I honestly disagree with their actions on what they did to Naruto but there is nothing we can do about it." Said the smart but yet lazy Shikamaru.

"Well even if we are unhappy that does not change the fact that Naruto-san is banished. The best that we can do now is get stronger and bring Naruto-san back when we are ordered to do so." came the monotone voice of Shino who up until now has gone unnoticed.

"YOSH, WE WILL LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY AND WAIT FOR NARUTO-KUNS RETURN" shouted a eccentric Lee

"Hai" said those remaining.

(In another part of the Konoha Hospital)

As Sasuke returned to the land of the conscious, he noticed that he was laying on a bed within a hospital, well he was assuming it was a hospital based on the white ceiling and walls, he also noticed that his hands and feet were restrained and strapped to the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake" an annoyingly high-pitched voice squealed from beside him.

Looking to his right, Sasuke released an annoyed sigh as he noticed Sakura sitting on a chair beside him_ "So, the dobe beat me, eh? Well this isn't over, I'll make sure that baka is executed for daring to lay his hands on an Uchiha."_

"Sakura? What happened? The last thing I remember is the dobe attacking me after I agreed to return to Konoha" Sasuke muttered weakly, adopting a mask of innocence.

"Grr, damn that Naruto, I knew there was no way that baka could beat you without cheating Sasuke-kun." Sakura growled, easily falling for his manipulations. "You don't have to worry about the dobe anymore Sasuke-kun, after seeing what he did to you, we ran that demon out of the village"

"_Dammit, he can't be executed if he ran away, how am I supposed to gain the Mangekyou now?"_ Sasuke cursed, eyes narrowing in anger. _"Whatever, as long as the dobe isn't here to get in my way, I can escape and get to Orochimaru. Now, how do get out of here? Hmm.. this is going to cost me, it had better be worth it"_

Looking over at Sakura, Sasuke applied his most charming smile. "That's good, thank you for taking care of me Sakura. With that baka gone, I can finally be with you without him getting in our way"

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I knew you loved me," Sakura swooned, blushing a bright shade of red. "When I see that baka Naruto, I'm going to kill him for getting in the way of true love"

Suppressing his disgust, Sasuke lightly rattled his restraints and frowned. "Sakura dearest, would you be so kind as to undo these straps so that I may embrace you?"

"Eep," Sakura squealed, her blush darkening in color. "Of course I can Sasuke-kun, anything for you."

As soon as he was free, Sasuke vanished and reappeared behind Sakura, knocking her out with a simple chop to the neck. "Foolish girl, as if an Uchiha would ever be associated with such a weakling, for freeing me I will spare your life this once"

With that he leapt out the window, made a mad dash for the nearest wall and escaped into the forest, headed straight for Otogakure.

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade sat at her desk, waiting for Jiraiya to return with Naruto, her hands tightly gripping her Sake bottle. _"Please come back safe Naruto, I'm sure we can make the village see you as the hero you are, they just need more time."_

"Shizune! Get me Koharu and Homura. Don't let Danzo find out about this meeting."

Danzo was one of the oldest ninja in the village. He had only one arm, a slight limp that required him to use a cane, and wrappings around his head. Yet, he was one of the most dangerous men in the village. Danzo was always a combatant to the third as he never believed in peace or unity. He was a war hawk who believed that peace was for the weak and the strong should rule over the weak.

He had under his command an army of specially trained Anbu, the group was called Root. His men were trained to show no emotion. They held neither compassion nor mercy, they were heartless killing machines. Danzo knew about Naruto being the Kyuubi container, as did the rest of the council that ran Konoha. Danzo had wanted to train the boy from birth to become the ultimate weapon, but the third had squashed that plan. Regardless, Danzo had always kept an eye open with the boy, looking for any chance to bring him under his control.

"_It's time for those bastards to realise that they are not in charge. I AM!"_

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"The question you ask is not what you want to know" said the figure in a voice Naruto recognised but he did not know from where. The figure then started to move his hands and whispered "**Ninja Art: Devils Snare". **Slowly roots started to crawl up Naruto's legs. "Shit" was the only response from Naruto as he grabbed a kunai and started to slice but the kunai broke. "Damn, what are these things made of?" Grabbing a shuriken, he starts concentrating and spins it as fast as he possibly could. He brings the spinning shuriken to the roots that made it past his waist now, but yet again the shuriken broke.

"_Only one thing left to do now"_ thinking that if he did not do something drastic he would be done for.

"**Kage bushin no Jutsu" **he shouts, only to have a single clone appear. "What is going on? I forced a lot of chakra into that. Oh well."

Giving a nod to the clone and stretching out his hand. The clone started forming the chakra ball on Naruto's hand. "Right it's now or never, **RASENGAN**".

When the Rasengan hit the roots it cancelled out the Ball of chakra. "What the hell! Why is nothing working"

He would have to think of a way to get out of this and fast.

(Flashback no Jutsu Kai)

Trying to think his way out but he found that difficult as well because as soon as he tried to concentrate he was filled with the feelings he felt when he was in Konoha. _"why do they hate me? _

"_Get away from my son freak"_

"_Die Demon"_

"_Kill the Monster"_

Anger, Hate, Annoyance and the desire to hurt filled his heart.

"What is forcing me to feel this? Is it hatred? Am I evil, or is it 'something else'?" thinking about it a bit (roots got up till his elbows and squeezed a bit) he saw that the most logical explanation was that it was 'something else'.

"_Wait a minute. Everything is going wrong, none of my attacks work and I can't concentrate. SHIT GENJUTSU" he started to panic. "What did Ero-sennin say about Genjutsu?"_

(Flashback no Jutsu)

Sitting on a boat ferry, Jaraiya and Naruto were going through all Naruto's weaknesses and his biggest one was Genjutsu. He would have to come up with a way to counter Genjutsu rather than cast one.

"Well Gaki, I also suck at genjutsu but I at least know how to cancel it"

Jiraiya explains that genjutsu works by the enemy taking control of your inner chakra, and that to break genjutsu you need to create a disturbance in your own chakra and cast the Genjutsu Cancel Jutsu or overpower the Genjutsu by inflicting pain upon yourself.

(Flashback no Jutsu Kai)

"_THAT'S IT"_ he thought positively and tried to grab a kunai but soon found it difficult since his hands was tied."

Was this how he was supposed to meet his end? Was this the end of Uzumaki Naruto?

"No! This is not where I end!" shouted Naruto with determination. "A UZUMAKI DOES NOT QUIT!" he yells eyes closed.

All this time the unidentified figure just stood observing Naruto _"My, my. It seems he is quite resilient. That's good. He will need it"_

And Cut people.

Another late update. (Seems like I'm making a habit of it these days right :-D) Sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit harder than the previous chapters but all in all I'm happy with it. Also I would like to request to all readers to please answer the following two questions because it has been brought to my attention that some people like it:

**1) Should Kyuubi be female?**

**2) Should I make it that Naruto has a harem later and if yes how many girls should be involved and who? **

Thanks

Next chapter: Meeting my Guardian


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello again everybody. I know it has been a long time since I have updated and i apologise for that. Work has been hectic and no more social or laid back time. I have started writing again and I am happy to say that i will continue doing so. I also want to say thank you to Pandora for agreeing to be my beta-reader.

(spoiler for those who don't read manga)

This story will go up unto the tail beast wars, Round about where Naruto slams Obito in the face with a Rasengan. Also there has been voted and decided that this will be a small harem story, Kyuubi will be female and a little hint of hatred towards Konoha in Naruto's attitude. He will be smarter than that stupid shmuck in the younger season. And since only Naruto and Kyuubi are in his head only they speak there. No other Bijuu or sword or higher power.

Well on with the story then:

"normal speech/small creatures/summons"

"**TAILED BEAST SPEECH/BOSS SUMMONS"**

"_THOUGHTS"_

**JUTSU**

Chapter 5 - Meeting my other half

"Dammit!, I have to get out of this Genjutsu" came the shout from the starry blond.

**"Fight what you have created and i will disappear" **came a low groan from the hooded figure

**OUTSIDE SAID GENJUSTU:**

"Dammit... pant...pant. that took everything out of me" said Yakuza. "Take that you brat, see if you can beat that technique. That is known as Jibakagan. It makes you see the evil and bad emotions you have in your heart and turns it against you, so basically for any shinobi, it kills you from the inside. No matter what you try, no technique can break this move."

From a outsiders view, Naruto has always tried to make other people happy even when he himself was hurting inside. He would get beating into the ground by Sakura even if just to bring a smile to her face, he would listen to Sarutobi's lies as he asked who his parents were just to show the old man respect, but all this made sadness and heartache grow. To think that people he cared about would hurt and lie to him was hard but he learned how to live with it. Slowly but surely all those negative feelings began grow but he never showed it. He hid it.

Drip... drip... drip...

"Dammit, why am i here again. Note to self: change the scenery in this place."

**"hmmmm... Seems** **things are getting a bit difficult isn't it Naruto... struggling to break out of one simple technique that could be your very end." **came fromthe massive fox looked at him.

"Shut up you damn fox!, if you don't have anything to help the situation then keep quiet"

**"You know gaki, i have been with you even before you could speak so i know the crap those idiots put you through and although i wont for attacking your village, i will however apologise for the treatment you received on my behalf" **

"Wait... what?"

**"What i can't say sorry now?" **Naruto just stood there mouth open almost hitting the 'clean and clear' sewerage water. "What? How the hell can the all-powerful Kyuubi, who can destroy mountains with a swing of one of its tails, blow away forests with its horrid breath (**HEY! Watch it**) and the one who killed more than half of Konoha be apologising?"

**"Well maybe you don't know this demon as well as you thought you did. Maybe it is time i showed you my human form just to show you i can be compassionate." **came a feminine voice from behind the bars

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

Into the dim lit sewer light stepped a beautiful young red haired woman. Eyes were slits and yellow, she wore a red and black battle kimono and she had a body that would make any super model kill for. Naruto, after getting over his perverted thoughts and shock he burst out laughing

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**Immediately taking offence she shouted in outrage "WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY!" **her voice booming with the power to back it up.

"No, No, No its nothing like that. Your hot don't get me wrong but you are so stupid, you could have transformed into a human long time ago and slip through the bars." 

The Kyuubi just looked at her blond host and at once a massive sweat drop fell. What it didn't expect was the next thing that came out of the now serious and honest blond Jinchuuriki's mouth.

"I know you hate me for being sealed inside of me but i honestly think of you as more than just a gigantic monster demon fox. You have always looked after me and i am not dying yet. I still have to defeat the Akatsuki and save our siblings (Other Bijuu and Jinchuuriki)". The Kyuubi (now dubbed kyu-chan after seeing she is a female and a hot one at that) blushed at his words and couldnt help but feel a connection with the blond.

**"Ok Blondie back to the problem at hand, I'll help you out with this genjutsu but it is a one of a kind technique. you ultimately have to cancel it out yourself but i can give you advice on how to do it. Think of it as a know-it-all teacher in your head"** she said smiling.

"Thanks Kyu-chan, appreciate the help, what's the tips?"

**"Well this technique draws on your negative emotions, feeds on them and uses it against you. If you die in this technique then you die. i can however give u a lil chakra boost to get a bit more powerful in this mind battle..."**

**WITH YAKUZA**

"Damn gaki still standing. gotta finish the job." Yakuza was not an honest man, he killed to get what he wanted and that is how he lived. his lifes motto was "whats yours is mine and if you got a problem with that i kill you and take it anyway".

Grabbing a kunai out of his pouch he got ready to throw the kunai what happened next shocked him. "What the fuck are you?"

Around Naruto formed the demon fox clock with one tail but Naruto was still stationary and still standing there with his hands in the clapping position. 

**INSIDE OF THE GENJUTSU**

The power boost that the Kyuubi gave Naruto was enough to burn away the devil snare plants and the hooded figure laughed in surprise at the events that were taking place. He started making hand signs **"Seems like you have gained help even in the most unexpected of places. You have conquered part of what you are faced with but don't worry I'll be back."** and with that the figure gave a step back and started to fade

"What do you think he meant by that Kyu-chan?"

**"Sorry Naruto, can't help you there." came her sombre voice.**_** "He has to process this in his own way"**_

The red chakra cloak (youki) dissolved and was replaced with a massive smile on the jinchuuriki's face. "You didnt think you could defeat me that easily huh?". Too shocked and drained to moved Yakuza just looked at the blond shinobi who was charging at him. "How is this possible? No-one has ever broken out of my most powerful technique, how is this possible? Naruto smiled at him and said, "You failed to recognise my awesomeness and so you fail. You cannot beat a ninja with a purpose. **RASENGAN**". The move wasn't at its highest potential but enough to propel Yakuza into the nearest tree and knock him out. "he he.. He gonna feel that in the morning".

Naruto knew something was going wrong as his vision became a blur and he was wobbling on his feet, he had to make a plan to get some rest and recharge. he created two shadow clones. Without looking up he said, "Get me to Tazuna's house as soon as you can. One of you go back to the caravan and tell them that the threat has been handled. Also before you do, check that Yakuza guy if he has anything valuable, never know what you might find in the wild". "HOS" shouted both clones with a salute, one throwing Naruto over his shoulder and took off.

What both clones and Naruto failed to notice that about 100meters from where they were, in the bushes was a figure spying on the blond Jinchuuriki. "Danzo-sama will want to know about this development" the root Anbu spoke to himself. He rolled out a scroll and dabbed his brush into the ink on the side of the scroll. He created a message bird and sent it off to his leader. "Yes... Danzo-sama will want to be involve with him indeed".

**With clone B **

"let's see what this guy has that I can use… hmm" he wondered while rummaging through the guys pockets and vest. "ok, some shuriken, kunai, and a type of scroll. Better get a move on and return to the boss so that he can decide what to do but first, **Kage bushin no Jutsu**."

With a puff of smoke appeared a single clone and the clone understood its mission. He ran off while the one that was left went to follow the original and deliver the goods it plundered.

**Half a day later (about 5pm)**

Knock, knock, knock came from the front door. "Who is it?" came a soft and gentle voice from inside the double story house. When no-one answered some rummaging was heard from inside. When the door finally opened it revealed a family of 3 armed with weapons, Tsunami holding a rolling pin, Tazuna holding a spade and Inari aiming a crossbow at the two clones. When they finally noticed who it was they were all so happy to see their blond hero.

Mindscape

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, what a delightful surprise to see you here my vassal and so soon, tell me, how do you like my Youki?" The Kyuubi asked evilly.

"Not very well you stupid fox! I feel like im dying" Naruto shouted. "What?! I can't go to the Shinigami yet; you haven't met the Nibi container yet, or had the 'talk' either!" Kyuubi roared from inside his cage.

"It doesn't matter, I'm never gonna have the chance to return to "her" if I die now" he said thinking about a lavender eyed princess in his previous village

"Then get up and train, live so that you can become powerful and no-one can stand in our way. Oh and if u mean that Hinata girly then it's your own fault for not telling her when you had the chance. I mean the girl has had a crush on you even before the Acadamy ," Kyuubi answered in a deadpan voice.

"Damn, my life has been pretty counter-productive, wait a second…HINATA HAS HAD A CRUSH ON ME SINCE ACADAMY?!" he screamed in frustration.

"That was obvious kit," Kyuubi deadpanned. **"Don't you remember that time when you were eight? Her Little crush started then"**

Flashback

Hinata Hyūga crouched low behind a bush. She concentrated on slowing her breathing to be as quiet as possible. Straining her ears she listened for the sound of approaching men. Birds were chirping, leaves were rustling in the gentle breeze and there were sounds of small animal life scuttling among the foliage. All normal forest sounds.

A very quiet crack sounded. Obviously these weren't the most experienced of ninja.

"**Byakugan**," Hinata whispered, activating her eyes.

Instantly it allowed her to see through the trees, scanning for sources of chakra. Cautiously and quietly she glanced around the forest. There, a hundred or so metres away were five approaching ninja, the ones that had ambushed her earlier. She allowed her eyes to zoom in and get a better look. None of the men wore any markings affiliating them with any hidden ninja village. But all of them had red bands around their huge muscled arms.

They were heading in her direction. Keeping low she scurried from tree to tree, setting up stings that would ignite exploding bombs should the men touch them. Quickly, before they were close enough to see her, she scurried up a tree out of sight.

They approached.

"She's here," the closest one growled. He tilted his face upwards and breathed in deeply. "I can smell her fear."

A low chuckle rippled over the group. The man who had smelled her walked straight up to the tree she was hiding in. Hinata pressed herself harder against the trunk, scanning below her. He had missed her trip wire by inches. She flicked a throwing dagger at it with as much speed and force as she could muster in her current position. It cut through the wire with deadly precision, setting off the bomb at the foot of the tree. Splinters and debris sped through the air as it exploded through the trunk of the tree. The force of the explosion threw the men back, knocking several of them out. The tree toppled over, crashing to the ground.

Being prepared for it, Hinata was able to leap to the next tree and start sprinting away again. She wiped a scratch on her face were a splinter had pierced her.

"Only a little further to the border" she whispered to herself, running towards her village.

She concentrated on keeping the chakra flow to her eyes, constantly scanning the surrounding forest for more rogue ninja. She saw movement to her left and spun to face it. Several large men were running towards her. They weren't the same ones from before, but they had the same red bands tied tightly around their arms. She turned to go another direction, but men were coming from that way too. She was surrounded. One by one the ninja stepped through the trees, leering down at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly.

One of the men stepped forward. He was even larger then the rest, standing at almost twice her height. His bulging muscles seemed to make his clothes strain at the seams. He had no red band on his arm, but was wearing a red mask covering the bottom half of his face. She assumed he was the leader of this band of rogue ninja.

"We are the Matikotsu!" he cried, his booming voice echoing around the forest.

The men let out a cheer, waving their weapons menacingly in the air.

"We are a growing power," he continued. "Soon we will be strong enough to become the sixth hidden ninja village. But first we need your eyes."

"My eyes?" she glanced frantically around, trying to see an escape.

"Your Hyūga eyes," he repeated, crossing the space toward her. "By replacing my own with them, and combining them with my chakra, I will become the greatest Ninja Village leader in history! I will see all, and rule all! Don't worry little girl," he said taking a step closer and lowering his voice. He smiled, "we'll make this fast and painless for you."

"Like hell you will!"

Flashback End

Both felt a familiar tingling chill running down their spine. Someone had just entered their mindscape. They both looked back towards the entrance of the sealing hall, a familiar black shadow stalked in.

Flashback

He is been hated, beaten, burned, stabbed, poison, and almost killed many times. Naruto knew everyone hated him but he didn't know why they hated him but every time when people glared at him or beaten him, he started to hate them. He started to grow darker but he never let anyone know about it, he just used his mask to cover his darkness.

As he was walking around the village, he could feel the glare that the villagers giving him, making him feel unwanted and hated. He thought, "_What did he do to deserve this but nothing came to his mind because he always try to be accepted by them"._ He ran to the only place he felt safe, to the forest. When he arrived at the forest, he could feel safe here because no one came here; this forest was right next to forest of death.

Naruto started walk around the forest, he was asking himself, why, what did he do to deserve all this treatment, he might have been six years old but from what people did to him, it forced him to grow more mature than anyone else his age.

"Seems like I will be sleeping here since no-one seems to come here..." he said to himself. He proceeded to walk around the area and at least I won't be beaten for these fucking villagers stupid pleasure."

Flashback End

He wore a black trench coat and underneath he wore a black t-shirt with leaf sign in the middle that it was red colour at his back and black shorts that it was dirty.

"Told you I would be back." The figure mumbled

"**What are you doing here?!" roared the Kyuubi now in full fox form.**

"Calm down Kyuubi, I'm just here to talk." He said

Naruto was just looking at the two and was wondering who this cloaked figure was.

"Naruto-san, I know this is weird but hear me out" without waiting for a reply the figure continued

Meanwhile in Konoha with Hinata two weeks later

Hinata walked through the village of Konoha, a faint smile on her face as she carried the back of groceries back to her home. A warm breeze blew her growing dark hair away from her face.

She smiled at Rock Lee and Gai as they passed by her but the youthful duo didn't seem to notice the quiet girl, they were too wrapped up in their heated conversation.

Walking by the flower shop, she noticed a concerned-looking Chouji on the bench outside. Setting down her groceries and settling herself next to him she began to speak her in sweet voice. "Chouji-kun?"

He'd shown no sign that he had heard her. Hinata took a deep breath and raised her voice a couple of octaves this time, "Chouji-kun?!"

This time the large ninja turned his head toward her in surprise. "E-Eh? Hinata? Sorry, I didn't know you were there."

Hinata smiled, shrugging off the usual comment and asked him what was wrong.

"What? Nothing's wrong! Why would you ask that?" Chouji said with a grin.

Hinata lifted a dark eyebrow in skeptism.

Chouji sighed and glanced through the window of the flower shop at the tall, blond haired girl inside. "You promise you won't tell anyone, Hinata?" At her slight nod he continued with a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. "I want to tell Ino, about you know, uh."

His eyes roved to the ground and Hinata gave a short giggle. "About how you feel about Ino-san?"

He closed his eyes tightly and nodded. "Mmmhmm."

_I want to help, Chouji-kun_. Hinata thought, her pale eyes narrowing in determination_. But what can I do? I could not even tell the person most important_to _me how I feel_.

Hinata's eyes darted between Chouji and Ino, her mind working furiously_. Naruto-kun. Wherever you are...please give me strength now. As you've done before..._

"I've got it."

Chouji looked up from his feet, looking startled. "W-What?"

Hinata's eyebrows were drawn together. "You have to tell her, Chouji-kun. You have to tell Ino-san how you really feel about her. What she means to you."

Akimichi Chouji's eyes got bigger and bigger. "WHAT?"

Hinata placed a pale, slender hand over his mouth and whispered what he was to say into his ear.

About 30min later after Chouji got his nerves under control

The door the the flower shop jingled and Ino looked up from her book, expecting to see a costumer. Surprisingly it was none other than her teammate, Chouji.

But when she looked at him her aquamarine eyes glittered in concern. "Chouji. Is something wrong? You look a little sick."

The burly ninja did in fact, look a bit green. "I-I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

The Kunoichi's pale eyebrows drew together but she didn't say anything else. "Um, alright. What were you looking for? What flower?"

Chouji suddenly turned away from her and towards all the flowers. "It's impossible." He murmured, almost to himself.

"Nn? What is?" Ino asked. He was starting to worry her.

Chouji shrugged. "I was told to come in here, buy a pretty flower and give it to the person I love. But...it's impossible."

The blond haired girl gasped and drew back_. Love? Since when did Chouji love someone?_"Why is it so impossible?" She asked rather harshly.

He turned back to her and looked her in the eyes. "It's simple, really." He began to answer, sidling closer to the counter. "There is no flower pretty enough for her. Comparing her to a flower-it's almost ridiculous."

Ino frowned. "Love? Impossible? Ridiculous? Who is this girl?" She muttered, wondering what girl could be so beautiful she's make Chouji act this way.

Without warning the big boned boy pushed his lips towards Ino's which shocked the blond but for her it felt so so right. When chouji ended the kiss he was scared she would run screaming "pervert" but his nerves was calmed when she moved in to kiss him again.

Hinata who was watching from outside with her Byakugan couldn't help but smile that she knowing that she just made two peoples day a lil bit better better.

And that's chapter 5 guys; next chapter will be up by Friday hope that's fine.

Also a couple of things I would like to mention. Naruto learned Kage Bushin when he was 8. He snuck into the Hokage office and learned it when he found out he couldn't do the normal bushin he decided to learn another Jutsu in its place.

Next chapter will be concentrating on Hinata and Naruto's training


End file.
